


my anaconda don't

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom Apartment Complex [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Apartment AU, Brendon pet sits, Gabe is an ass, Gen, Snakes and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon doesn't ask important questions, which is how he ends up baby sitting a gigantic snake. And that is not a euphemism. </p>
<p>Or, part two of the one where everyone in bandom lives in an apartment complex and shenanigans happen because dorky idiots in apartments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my anaconda don't

**Author's Note:**

> Basically 'I need you to pet sit my pet this weekend and I forgot to mention it’s a giant snake; the mice are in the freezer, thanks, bye! AU'.

Brendon stares at the glass tank. When he’d agreed to pet sit for Gabe-from-next-door, he probably should’ve, you know, thought to ask what kind of pet he’d be sitting, because that’s a _giant fucking snake_. Actually, this is Gabe they’re talking about; he probably shouldn’t be surprised. Also, there _was_ a note on the door that said ‘The mice are in the freezer’, but he’d assumed that was probably part of Gabe’s drunk shenanigans.

Somewhere in the building, he hears a scream, but it sounds like Mike-from-fourth-floor so he shrugs it off. It is enough to break him out of his stupor, however, and he stumbles towards the glass tank. The snake is asleep. Well, he _thinks_ it’s asleep. Do snakes sleep? He shrugs.

A quick look around turns up another note in Gabe’s wonky, lopsided scrawl, which proclaims ‘This is Angie. She won’t bite unless you ask. Just feed her mice every few hours.’ There are a few more instructions (mainly about not letting her out of the tank because of this one time involving Ray-from-down-the-hall, a nap, and his ‘fro, but that’s totally not the point.)

Brendon shrugs. If he can survive looking after Frank-from-ground-floor’s fifty million dogs for a week, he can handle Gabe’s very large, and possibly illegal, serpent companion. Angie hisses in her sleep (?) and Brendon jumps a bit. Good thing he’s not scared of snakes, right?

-

Gabel returns at some ungodly hour of the morning on Sunday, and he’s greeted by the heart-warming sight of Brendon passed out on the couch with Angie kind of twisted around him, her head poking out of the neck of his shirt. Gabel coos. It’s a truly adorable thing to witness.

He extracts Angie from Brendon and puts her back in her tank. Moving Brendon is a little trickier, because he’s deceptively heavy for such a tiny person, but Gabel eventually gets Brendon tucked up in his bed. Then he does the logical, in his mind, thing, and crawls in beside him, curling up around his warm little body and crashing, because Gabel’s been awake and drinking since Friday evening and even he gets tired every now and then.

And because Brendon’s not normal, when he wakes up, he just relocates Gabel’s arm from where it’s cutting off the circulation to the lower half of his body so it’s curved over his chest, and he goes back to sleep for a few more hours. When your roommate could probably out-prickle a hedgehog (which is no discredit to Ryan’s character) you tend to take free cuddles wherever you can get them. At least, that’s what he tells himself. (He may or may not have a crush on Gabe, but, as he is _not_ a fifteen year old, he doesn’t parade it. Much. Well, not publicly anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming sometime soon. Hopefully.


End file.
